


Heavenly

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, at first anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The priest and his object of worship come together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @jackjerripher and @flamingopuuuunch for help/beta-ing!

Brady wiped a bead of nervous sweat from his brow, shakily bringing up the dummy sword Owain had loaned him.

“H-hey Owain, yer gonna go easy, right?”

“Of course! A fledgling hero can’t train properly beneath a flurry of unending blows, after all! I’ll allow you plenty of space to parry and work on your technique!” Owain reassured him, adjusting his stance to bring his own sword forward.

Brady breathed a sigh of relief. Owain had a knack for using a paragraph where a word would’ve done fine, but the message had been relayed all the same. “Alright then, let’s do this! En garde!” the priest hollered as fiercely as he could, an effect quickly undone by the arrival of a coughing fit.

“Hark! Have you been wounded?” Owain exclaimed, running up to Brady and clapping him on the back, hoping to dislodge whatever he was choking on. Brady collapsed, crumpling to the grass from the unexpected blow, down before the fight had even properly begun.

_This is gonna be a long afternoon…_

~~~

“Ah! Well done, Sir Brady Of The Moistened Eyes!” Owain panted as Brady’s sword finally made contact with Owain’s, the priest’s scrawny limbs clearly trembling from the effort. “Now, I do believe the time has come for a well-earned rest for the both of us!”

Brady let out a small breathless laugh, something along the lines of “about time” as he threw his sword down haphazardly and slumped against the nearest tree, desperate for some shade to cool off. Rivers of sweat poured down his neck, as he realized his thick, dark robes probably weren’t the ideal clothes to be out in the hot sun in.

Owain seated himself near his companion, clapping him heartily on the back and almost causing him to double over once more. “Whoops, my sincerest apologies! I should remember to warn you before offering my congratulations!” he laughed, as energetic as ever.

Brady cursed under his breath. The long sparring session had reduced him to a sweaty pile of quivering flesh, and yet here was Owain, brimming with energy and mirth, as if the previous half-hour had only been a warm up.

He looked over at his friend (and, for today, teacher), searching for any sign of weariness. There was none to be found. Owain possessed the same toothy smile as always, the same athletic build (and without his usual coat to cover it, either; he’d actually thought to dress for the weather), same droolworthy co-

 _ **SHIT.**_ Brady quickly averted his gaze, hoping Owain hadn’t noticed his hungry stare. It’s not as if he’d been head-over-heels for the swordsman ever since he noticed just how attractive his lifelong friend was, his friendly laugh and the way his voice managed to soothe and annoy him all at once… all around the time he started getting a lot less shy about wearing less around the camp, sometimes marching in nothing but a pair of pants… how could someone bear to look away from such perfection given human form?

He swallowed down the nervous lump rising in his throat and risked another peek at Owain. He noticed the unmistakable bulge in the swordsman’s pants as he, too, rested his back against the tree, panting contently, tongue gliding over his chapped lips, a single bead of sweat running down his chiseled jaw down to his bronzed collarbones…

Brady slammed his eyes shut, regretting his decision instantly. _There he is, handsome hero of legend if I ever saw one, and here **I** am, a dumb scrawny beanstalk who couldn’t hold his own ‘gainst an unruly hamster._ He cursed Naga for the umpteenth time that day, loathing the way life had dealt his friend a full hand and him a pair of jokers.

A weary sigh escaped his lips, accepting the fact that he’d never be Owain, or even be with him, so there was no point spending any more time sulking about it. Besides, he couldn’t risk distracting himself from their training, or worse, doing something stupid and making this whole situation even more awkward...

“Is something the matter?”

“Ah… nah, I’m just tired, is all,” Brady lied, avoiding his partner’s piercing gaze. “By th’ way, you, uh… may wanna adjust yer pants.”

Owain looked down, loosing a hearty chuckle as he understood the reason for Brady’s embarrassment. “Oho! I see my concealed weapon has been revealed!” His eyes narrowed, smirk growing wider as he eyed Brady’s crotch. “And I see my handsomeness has had an effect on your loins as well!”

Brady turned away, cheeks burning hotter than the sweltering midday sun that bore down on them. “Effect, nothin’! It’s just... I was just thinkin’ of pretty dames and the girls in town an’...” he trailed off, realizing his excuses were just making the situation worse.

“Ah! No reason to be ashamed of such fantasies! I admit even the mightiest heroes indulge in their basest desires at times!” Owain’s volume dropped almost imperceptibly before he continued. “Though I mainly prefer the thought of handsome gents, myself!”

Brady buried his face in his palms. _The hells’ this idiot think he’s doin’? Does he think that’s some kinda joke?_

He took a deep breath, trying to force some calm into himself. With any luck, he’d be able to put that little morsel of information aside for later, when he was alone (as always) in his cot, trying his best to stifle his sobs and moans as his hand worked over his aching-

“I… I think ‘bout guys too.” Brady blurted out, immediately smacking a hand over his mouth. _STUPID! **STUPID!** WHY WOULDJA VOLUNTEER THAT?! HE WAS JUST FOOLIN’ WITH YA!_

“Ohoho! So it seems we’ve found even more common ground today!” Owain chuckled, seemingly oblivious to Brady’s embarrassment. “If you’d be so inclined, I’d be glad to help lend a hand, if you’d be so kind as to return the favor in turn.”

Brady peeked from between his fingers at the idiot his heart was set on. “...the hell’re ya goin’ about?”

“Well, it seems clear we’re both in a… physical predicament, if you will,” Owain started, nodding downwards unsubtly, “And perhaps if we were to come to each others’ assistance, it would relieve our mutual tension, so that we may continue our training more effectively!”

_Oh, gods, is he askin’ me to jerk him off?_

Brady felt the blood rush to his face. “D-do ya even realize what yer sayin’? What if someone came by?” he stammered, “Can ya even imagine the rumors that’d spread if they say if they saw two fellas with their hands on each other like that?!”

“The mighty Owain Dark fears not the scorn of scoundrels! Besides, with our vantage point, we’ll spot any foes long before they can ambush us!”

Brady had to admit, he had a point; they were in the shade at the far end of a clearing. Anyone who came by would be easily visible…

“I… I dunno,” Brady muttered, cursing himself for how little token resistance he was putting up. Yet he couldn’t deny it, he _wanted_ this. The object of all his crushes and midnight fantasies for the past half-decade was right here, offering himself to him, and he didn’t even have the guts to give him an answer?

Hot tears began to prick at the corners of his vision, a torrent of conflicting emotions threatening to spill from his eyes. _No. I ain’t lettin’ this opportunity get past me. At least I’ll have somethin’ to look back on later._

“Are ya sure about this? Yer not just foolin’ around with me or nothin’, are ya?”

“A hero always commits fully to his plans before taking others with him! I’m prepared for whatever you’re willing to unleash!”

Brady ran his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh. “Alright. We can try, but the moment I hear ya make some comment ‘bout yer sword hand twitchin’, I’m smackin’ ya over the head with my staff.”

He trembled as he got to work unbuckling his belts and removing his britches. Owain had a much simpler time, simply reaching into his pants and emerging with his erection in hand. Brady couldn’t help the slight gasp that escaped him at the sight of Owain’s cock. It wasn’t quite giant, but certainly longer than he guessed would fit in one hand, and decently thick too, with a perfect sac at the base, dusted lightly with blonde hairs…

 _Crap. I’m gonna cum just lookin’ at him._ Brady quickly finished disrobing, erection displaying without much fanfare. The way Owain whistled sounded sincere enough, so he shifted over to the side, sitting almost shoulder-to-shoulder with the myrmidon.

“An impressive weapon you wield there, Sir Brady!” Owain smiled, unceremoniously spitting into his palm before wrapping it around Brady’s prick. The priest gasped, the rough, manly touch even more enticing than he could’ve imagined, and he quickly got to work on Owain’s, relying on the natural lubrication flowing from the swordsman’s tip.

There wasn’t much noise besides the wet smacking of Owain’s hand along Brady’s shaft. His approach was quite different from the priests’ own; he went hard and fast, overwhelming Brady with sensations until the back of his head was resting on the tree, eyes shut, lips whispering prayers and curses as he tried to hold himself together. Brady, however, took a slower approach, slender fingers memorizing every inch of Owain’s member as they stroked rhythmically. It seemed to please Owain all the same, judging by the poet’s hot breath on his scruffy neck, and the way he increased his own pace.

Brady was in heaven. The pleasure he felt was leagues beyond what he’d thought it’d be, and he’d thought about it more than he cared to admit. "Getting close?” Owain panted, tongue skimming over his lips to collect the sweat that began to gather, and Brady realized what he was missing. _The kiss._ Something to truly connect them, seal the deal, make this a real thing rather than just a one-off encounter they’d never speak of again.

_The hell am I thinkin’? Can’t I be happy with what I got? How dumb would it be to confess my love and have him laugh at me?...then again, this whole thing was his suggestion._

“Owain…” Brady mumbled, voice hoarse and barely above a whisper as he felt himself approaching his limit.

“Hmm? Something you desire, o fair Brady?”

“D...do ya think we could… y’know,” Brady’s breath hitched as Owain’s thumb rubbed at his slit, the sensation sending sparks through his groin and loosing another involuntary moan. “Ya think we could… kiss?”

Owain smirked, and Brady prepared himself for rejection.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Owain’s lips meeting his own sent Brady over the edge. With a keening moan, he came, spilling his seed over Owain’s hand as their lips met, tasting the salt and his breath and feeling the roughness and FUCK another wave of pleasure crashed upon him and now Owain was moaning too and he felt something warm on his hand and it was all just

_heaven._

Their tongues mingled without a care in the world as the jism dripped from each others’ fists. Brady took in all he could, trying to memorize the scene, preserve it perfectly for the future, for when he was asked when the happiest he’d ever been was.

Owain’s radiant smile as they parted, pure-hearted and true, it made him swoon.

The faint musky taste that lingered on his lips from their passionate embrace moments earlier.

The distant sound of birds chirping, seeking their mates as Brady realized he’d found his.

“Yer… real good at this,” Brady breathed at last.

“Your lavish praise is too much! And yet, it is heartening to hear my first performance was so well-received, and by my greatest companion, no less!”

Brady took a second to let the words sink in. “Way, are ya sayin’… this was yer first time?”

Owain nodded, a softer, sincere smile gracing his lips. “The first to truly mean something. And I’m grateful it was with you, Brady.”

Brady couldn’t hold back the happy tears that followed even if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a long time, hope I was able to do it some JUSTICE


End file.
